


Don’t trust

by Hotgitay



Category: Army Wives
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Michael doesn’t trust Jeremy Sherwood around his precious daughter Amanda





	Don’t trust

“I don’t want her with that boy”Michael said to his wife 

“She’s young let her experience things on her own”Claudia Joy tries reasoning with her husband 

“I don’t trust him”Michael’s eyes darkened 

“Just give the boy a chance”Claudia Joy states

“Hell no”Michael shouted out to her 

“You can be mad all you want but he’s not all that bad”Claudia Joy tells him

“Makes no difference to me I don’t trust him as far as I can throw him”Michael shook his head


End file.
